greenarrowfandomcom-20200215-history
Cupid (Amy Gumenick)
History Origin Carrie Cutter Born Carrie Hartnell Cutter also known as Cupid is a Former Member of Starling City Police Department and a Former Member of it's SWAT Unit as well. Besides being a Police Offer she was also a Former Member of The Sherwood Florist Gardening Club. She's currently the newest Member of The Suicide Squad. Early Years and Starling City Cop Carrie received top marks at school, and also participated helped win many gymnastics competitions for the school. She attended Starling University from 2004 to 2008. There she met Jesse Ruckert, who she eventually got engaged to. However, not long after graduation, he disappeared. In 2008, Carrie joined the SCPD as a beat cop, eventually two years later becoming the SWAT unit's first female member. At an unspecified point, Carrie's unit was called in to sort out a bomb threat in The Glades, where the unit was forced to engage the Culebra crime gang. A while later, Carrie became obsessed with a colleague and received therapy from a shrink. Deathstroke War During Slade Wilson's attack on Starling City, Carrie Cutter was attacked by one of Slade's Mirakuru soldiers, but she was saved by the intervention of The Arrow. Carrie picked up the arrow that Oliver used, hugging it close to her. Cupid and Green Arrow Inspired by The Arrow, Carrie Cutter turned herself into a vigilante, calling herself Cupid. Her first act was killing Isaac Stanzler. Carrie dressed up Stanzler in the garb of The Arrow, and left one of her signature heart arrows at the crime scene. Inside the arrow was a note, which lead Oliver and John Diggle to Carrie's apartment. Carrie watched Oliver from a window across from his, talking to him over the phone and giving him a picture of her next target. Oliver tracked down the target, and confronted Cupid, but she escaped. With the help of her partner Kirby Bates, Carrie is able to narrow down the location of The Arrow's hideout to Verdant Nightclub. Carrie went to the club, but Oliver managed to lure Carrie away from the club. A fight with Cupid caused her and Oliver to fall down into a train tunnel. Carrie cuffed Oliver to the tracks, and prepared to be hit by an oncoming train so she could be with The Arrow forever. Oliver dislocated his wrist, freeing himself from the cuffs, and tackled Carrie safely to the side of the tracks. Carrie was sure that this proved that The Arrow was truly her true love. Believing her to be able to do good, Oliver handed Carrie over to A.R.G.U.S. for a spot on the Suicide Squad. Powers and Abilities Powers *Coming Soon Abilities *'Hand to Hand Combat (Advanced)': Carrie is shown to be highly skilled in hand to hand combat. She was able to easily beat Roy before he could even warn Oliver. She seemed to be evenly matched with Oliver fighting him unarmed as he used his bow as a melee weapon, however after he lost his bow she had the advantage and quickly overpowered and cuffed him. She proved herself a dangerous fighter using her flexibility, slender build and speed to her advantage. She also was highly adept in using her surroundings to her advantage. Trained as a SWAT officer she was able to quickly cuff Oliver during the fight. *'Tactical Analysis': She has shown to be skilled in designing plans. She was able to abduct a heavily guarded mob boss and lured The Arrow by leaving trails. She used her surroundings to her advantage during the fight. *'Law': Carrie has received training in breach and entry and engaging dangerous criminals. She showed to be highly skilled in restraining and cuffing dangerous suspects. *'Demolitions': Possibly due to her SWAT training Carrie is highly skilled with explosives, using a bomb vest and a wire detonator to use a mob boss as a hostage. *'Marksmanship': As a former police officer of of the Starling City Police Department, Carrie is skilled in the use of firearms. *'Archery': Carrie is shown to be a skilled archer. Being able to shoot the two police officers in their legs with precision shots. *'Stealth': Carrie is shown to be highly skilled in stalking people, blending with her surroundings to avoid getting noticed. She was able to follow the events with Team Arrow and Ted Grant tracking Isaac Stanzler without being spotted. Strength *Coming Soon Weakness *'Obsession': Carrie is obsessed with The Arrow. Her apartment is filled with news clippings of the vigilante, as well as a shrine dedicated to his name. When Carrie killed Isaac Stanzler, she dressed his body up as her idol. Carrie truly believes that The Arrow is in love with her, as well. Appearances Arrow *Season Three **"Guilty" **"Draw Back Your Bow" **"Suicidal Tendencies" *Season Four **"Broken Hearts" *Season Five **"The Sin Eater" *Season Seven **"Past Sins" **"Brothers & Sisters" Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *Cupid (Amy Gumenick)/Gallery Links *http://arrow.wikia.com/wiki/Carrie_Cutter *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Carrie_Cutter_(Arrow) Category:Arrow Characters